My MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon
by StarSwirl05
Summary: The MLP Tales ponies have teamed up with a new set of ponies in order to take down an evil pony to restore peace to Ponyville.
1. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Part 1

Of Mare and Moon (1)

[On the other side of Ponyville…]

"What's wrong, sugar cube? Y'all look a little down," remarked Applejack.

"I just have this feeling like something bad is going to happen," replied Twilight.

"Nightmare Moon is long gone and we took care of her so well that she ain't never comin' back," said Applejack.

"Besides, the animals here don't seem to think there's any danger here at all and they're usually the first to sense danger," added Fluttershy.

"I sure hope you two are right," said Twilight sadly. [In the town of Pon-Evil…]

"Why my dear foal, you couldn't be more wrong. You and your friends may have taken me down several years ago…" began Nightmare Moon.

**"You still don't have the 6****th**** element, the spark didn't work," said Nightmare Moon.**

** "I represent the 6****th**** element, the element of….magic!" stated Twilight. *A rainbow engulfs Nightmare Moon as she yells out in defeat and disappears***

"...but this time I'll have my ultimate revenge! Oh and I'm sure you'll become quite familiar with my new friends," finished Nightmare Moon. *she laughs* [On the regular side of Ponyville…]

"Where did the summer go? Feels like it was just yesterday that we were out when it was warm," said Bright Eyes.

"It's never long enough, I love warm weather," complained Melody.

"Well because it's fall, that can only mean the start of another school year," replied Bright Eyes.

"With Ms Hackney, it can't be all bad," remarked Sweetheart.

"That's true, she's always nice to us as long as we follow her rules, which we're pretty good at," added Starlight. [At school….]

"Hello, ponies, I'm thrilled to have you all for another year of learning. My how time flies. As we have once again arrived on our first day, I won't be teaching much so that we can ease back into homework and things like that. Today I'll be talking about what you will be learning next week as this week is rather short because of the late start to the school year. Starting on Monday, you will be learning how to add numbers with a letter next to them called algebraic expressions. I'd rather not get your heads filled with confusion today so I'll let you off early now," said Hackney. *the class rushes out the door*

"He he he, these ponies, even at this age, always in such a rush," remarked Tidwell. [Elsewhere…]

"Twilight Sparkle, I have come to you with urgent news," said Celestia.

"Princess Celestia? What's going on?" asked Twilight.

"My faithful student, it seems my sister's darker half Nightmare Moon is making her return trip to Ponyville," explained Celestia.

"How? We made her into Princess Luna" protested Twilight.

**"I give you….Princess Luna. It has been 1000 years since I last saw you in this form, my sister," said Celestia.**

** "Sister?" questioned Twilight quietly.**

** "I missed you so much, sister," cried Luna as she hugged Celestia. **

"Yes and while we still have Princess Luna, Nightmare Moon is now a separate form! I'm counting on you and your friends' help to take down Nightmare Moon once more. I know you all will prevail," announced Celestia. *she disappears*

"Alright, we must high tail it into the other side of Ponyville and let all the others know about this danger," announced Applejack.

"I'll have to make sure all the creatures of this town are safe," added Fluttershy. *They head off*[The next day…]

"There are some ponies in there," stated Twilight. *They head into the Ice Cream Shop*

"Uh can I help you all?" asked Starlight a little puzzled.

"We're all in danger, Nightmare Moon is making her return," told Twilight.

"WHO?" questioned the Tales gang.

"Nightmare Moon tried to bring eternal night several years ago and now she's making a return. Unless you heed our warning, we're doomed!," explained Twilight.

**To be continued…**


	2. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Part 2

Of Mare and Moon (2)

Previously on Of Mare and Moon…

"I just have this feeling like something bad is going to happen," replied Twilight.

"Nightmare Moon is long gone and we took care of her so well that she ain't never comin' back," said Applejack.

"Why my dear foal, you couldn't be more wrong. You and your friends may have taken me down several years ago but this time I'll have my ultimate revenge! Oh and I'm sure you'll become quite familiar with my new friends," answered Nightmare. *she laughs*

"Uh can I help you all?" asked Starlight a little puzzled.

"Nightmare Moon tried to bring eternal night several years ago and now she's making a return. Unless you heed our warning, we're doomed!," explained Twilight.

"You mean kind of like how on January 1, 2000, Ponyville will be gone forever?" asked Clover.

"Don't tell me you believe that, Clover, it's just a myth," said Bright Eyes.

"Yeah, like that other pony's story," added Melody.

"Now listen here, Twilight Sparkle here ain't one for spreadin' mare tales. Don't y'all go judgin' us before we even meet, ya hear?" protested Applejack.

"You're right, we're sorry," agreed Starlight.

"So, who are you ponies and why do you not look like the rest of us?" questioned Bright Eyes.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. We're from another part of Ponyville," explained Twilight.

"We've got all sorts of farmin' equipment and apples. Y'all can call me Applejack, " added Applejack.

"Who's the yellow pony?" asked Melody.

"She's very shy but she's named Fluttershy. She's a great friend when you get to know her, especially with animals," answered Twilight..

"We have a teeny tiny way with animals," said Sweetheart.

"We do?" asked Melody and Starlight.

"Don't you truly remember the frog we helped a couple of years ago get back to normal?" asked Sweetheart.

"Oh yeah, wasn't his name Spot?" asked Starlight.

"I truly think it was," replied Sweetheart.

"We can't forget how we helped the Green-Winged Songbirds' home become a national landmark," added Bright Eyes.

"I was devastated when I truly saw all that missing forest," said Sweetheart.

"Gosh, I never knew how much we had in common with animals," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, I guess we do," said Melody.

"So what exactly is this danger we're all in that I've been hearing about?" asked Ace coming in.

"Danger is my middle name," proclaimed Patch.

"Twilight, this is Ace, our star soccer player at school," explained Bright Eyes.

"You have a school?" asked Fluttershy.

"Of course, it's important for us to learn for the future. Does that mean you don't have a school for learning?" answered Bright Eyes.

"My lil' sis Apple Bloom takes part in a school for little fillies but other than that, not that I'm aware of," replied Applejack.

"What do you ponies do around your part of Ponyville if you don't have a school?" asked Melody.

"I work on a farm with my brother Big Macintosh during Applebuck Season. It's the time of year where I use my buckin' skills to get the apples from the trees," said Applejack.

"We all help wrap up winter as well. If you didn't guess, we call it Winter Wrap-Up day. I also am a student of the famed Princess Celestia," added Twilight.

"A real princess?" questioned Melody in disbelief.

"Absolutely, I write to her of the day's lesson," answered Twilight.

"What's she like?" asked Starlight.

"She's very generous and has a pet phoenix named Philomena. She even has a sister named Princess Luna, whom I haven't seen much of since we defeated Nightmare Moon all those years ago," replied Twilight.

"Oh that's so sad, she must be really truly lonely," said Sweetheart sadly.

"So will you help us take down Nightmare Moon once and for all?" asked Twilight.

"It'll be tough, based on your words but we'll try," said Bright Eyes. *the others nod in agreement*


	3. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Part 3

Of Mare and Moon (3)

[In the center of Ponyville…]

"Yes, I, the great and powerful Trixie have returned. No one this time has the power to match me," announced Trixie.

"What's all the noise about?" asked Bright Eyes.

"I don't know but something tells me that voice is familiar," said Twilight. *The group walk over*

"What is this? More foolish foals wanting to challenge my powers?" questioned Trixie. *Twilight rolls her eyes*

"Not her again," whispered Twilight.

"Who is she?" asked Melody.

"Her name is Trixie and she used to boast about being some all-powerful magical pony that defeated a creature in our Everfree Forest called Ursa Minor," explained Twilight.

"What's the Everfree Forest?" asked Starlight.

"It's a place where many creatures live," replied Fluttershy.

"What kind of creatures?" asked Ace.

"We've had a manticore, Ursa Minor, Parasprites….," began Twilight.

"Para what?" questioned Melody.

"Those little critters were nothin' to laugh about. We had to wrestle them up real good but even then they trashed our side of town until our friend Pinkie Pie saved us with a pile of musical instruments," added Applejack.

"There was also Zecora, a zebra that lived in the Everfree Forest," said Twilight.

"She wasn't all bad once ya got to know her," said a voice.

"Apple Bloom? What the hay are you doin' here?" asked Applejack.

"What else? To see the magic show. I figure the three of us can go together," explained Apple Bloom.

"It'll be the best magic show ever," added (Scootaloo).

"You three think you can challenge the great and powerful Trixie?" questioned Trixie to the CMCs (Cutie Mark Crusaders for short).

"Y'all ain't gonna leave one hoof on these youngsters!" protested Applejack.

"Applejack, how do you know that magic isn't our special talent?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Whether it is or ain't, Trixie ain't nothin' but a phony and with y'all as young as ya are, you'd probably be told all sorts of hooey and I don't want to take no chances so y'all will just have to watch from here," replied Applejack.

"Aww," moaned the CMCs in disappointment.

"Boy do I know what it's like to have youngsters. Mine aren't all bad, they just don't know better," said Melody.

"They did help you win the Battle of the Bands," said Starlight.

"They're so cute, I'd love to babysit them one day," said Sweetheart.

"Hey who are you guys talking to?" asked Teddy overhearing the conversation.

"These new ponies from the other side of Ponyville," answered Bright Eyes.

"Those are the dumbest looking ponies I've ever seen!" laughed Teddy.

"Teddy, be nice, these ponies are truly nice," urged Sweetheart.

"Nopony laughs at me. Why don't y'all laugh at this?" remarked Applejack. *She twirls her rope and ties up Teddy's legs*

"Just as I thought, the great and powerful Trixie is the best there is," said Trixie.

"Now see here, ya'll showed us last time you were here that you didn't take down that Ursa Minor and that you made the whole story up," protested Applejack.

"Well I have perfected my magic skills to the point where I'm no fibber anymore," replied Trixie.

"You can show her, Twilight. Your magic is strong enough to vanquish the Ursa Minor," urged Applejack.

"I don't want to become like her. Besides, we have to deal with Nightmare Moon," explained Twilight.

"Sounds like someone is a coward and why not when you're up against the great and powerful Trixie," remarked Trixie.

"What a jerk," remarked Melody.

"Obviously she doesn't have the manners like we do," added Bright Eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" questioned Trixie.

"No, it's a remark based on your lack of courtesy," corrected Bright Eyes.

"Trixie **will** see my magic in action once we take down Nightmare Moon," thought Twilight.


	4. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Part 4

Of Mare and Moon (4)

[In Pon-Evil…]

"So you think your magic will be up to my standards Twilight Sparkle? Well then neither you nor your foolish friends have any idea what you're up against. After all, I have some friends of my own that I can't wait for you to meet and you'll be meeting them in a way different than normal for once their gift is unleashed, you'll all have your hooves full trying to remove it," said Nightmare Moon. *she laughs again* [In Ponyville's school with Ms Hackney…]

"Before I start today's lesson, I have great news. A generous pony has given our internet service a boost and therefore should be protected against any future bad antivirus sites. Now then when you deal with Algebraic expressions, as long as the letter next to the number is the same, you can add, or subtract them and your answer will include the same letter you were given in the problem. For example, look at this problem. 2x + 3x. The answer will be 5x. All you are doing is adding and the x is added to the answer. Any questions? *Starlight raises her hoof*

"What if the letters are different?" asked Starlight.

"Then the problem is left the way it is. Let's take a look at another problem. Notice that there is another letter next to the x. You cannot add these two because both parts of this problem do not have the other letter even though both have the x. I advise all of you to really pay attention over the next few weeks as we'll be adding to this later on. To make sure you're ready for the next part, I'm passing out a sheet of paper with problems like what you saw today as your homework I'll go over it tomorrow. *The clock chimes 3PM* See you later everyone! *she waves goodbye as the students rush out* [Elsewhere…]

"Did you guys hear about the new ponies, dahling?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No, what are they like, Rainbow Dash?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I hope they're as cool as we are," replied Sunny-Daze

"I've heard they're a new breed of pony, with different body shapes and hairstyles," explained Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe we should go see them and make new friends?" suggested Pinkie Pie.

"Sounds like a good idea, dahling," replied Rainbow Dash.

"Cool, we'd get to have more fun than ever," added Sunny-Daze.

"I hope they know how to make tasty treats," said Sweetberry.

"Especially if they're green," giggled Minty.

"Then it's settled, let's go make some new friends!" proclaimed Pinkie Pie. *They head out* [Elsewhere…]

"Well tarnation, what's gonna be our battle plan to bringin' down Nightmare Moon, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"I'm not sure, Applejack. As much as I'd love to have us use the Elements of Harmony again, I'm sure that's what she wants us to do and besides, the others are away at the moment," replied Twilight.

"I, the great and powerful Trixie can stop this Nightmare Moon," announced Trixie.

"Y'all can't even stop yappin' though," muttered Applejack.

"There's no telling what Nightmare Moon would do to all the animals I take care of and I can't even bare to think how she'd treat Angel.

"We could help you guys," said (Scootaloo).

"Oh no ya don't, y'all wouldn't even give her a scare let alone take her down," replied Applejack.

"It _is_ sweet of you all to try and help but Applejack is right, you're all much too small to take her on," added Twilight.

"We ain't just any ponies you know," retorted Apple Bloom.

"Of course, we're baby ponies that aren't a match for even getting our cutie marks let alone some evil pony like her," replied (Sweetie-Belle).

"Oh just aren't you three adorable," remarked Sweetheart.

"We're not adorable, we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders," protested (Scootaloo).

"Of course you are," replied Sweetheart sweetly and sarcastically.

"Cutie Mark…..Crusaders?" questioned Bright Eyes and Starlight.

"We're on a mission to find out what our cutie marks will be, the tattoos on our hips," explained Apple Bloom.

"Never heard them called that before," remarked Melody.

"Well I truly wish you the best of luck on your mission," said Sweetheart.

"No such luck yet but we're not giving up, not until we get our cutie marks!" said the CMCs.


	5. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Part 5

Of Mare and Moon (5)

[Outside Cheerilee's Schoolhouse(shown in the "Call of the Cutie")…]

"Can you believe those blank flanks STILL don't have their cutie marks?" questioned Diamond Tiara.

"I know and calling themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders is beyond ridiculous," agreed Silver Spoon.

"I heard they went all over town without once getting their cutie marks," said Diamond Tiara.

"They couldn't even get their marks at the talent show!" laughed Silver Spoon.

"Yet somehow they managed to beat us. I can't even think of HOW they won with that disastrous performance," scowled Diamond Tiara.

"We'll just have to think of something to totally humiliate them," said Silver Spoon.

"Perhaps we need to try and make them fail at everything they try to obtain their cutie marks for," suggested Diamond Tiara.

"How will we do that, DT?" asked Silver Spoon.

"We'll go after them one at a time, by tricking them into following us," answered Diamond Tiara.

"Aren't they going to know who we are right away?" asked Silver Spoon.

"Not if we come in disguise," replied Diamond Tiara.

"Diamond Tiara, you always have good ideas," remarked Silver Spoon.

"I know, it's a gift," stated Diamond Tiara. [Back with the CMCs…]

"What can we try to be next?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Firefighters?" suggested (Sweetie-Belle).

"That sounds dangerous," protested Apple Bloom.

"Crime Fighters?" asked (Sweetie-Belle).

"Yeah, we could fly over the town and find ponies who are up to no good," agreed (Scootaloo).

"Sweetie-Belle and I can't fly," remarked Apple Bloom.

"Oh, right," remembered (Scootaloo).

"What about a monster?" asked a voice.

"We can't get a cutie mark doin' that," said (Sweetie-Belle).

"I think we'd better high tail it out of here," said Apple Bloom.

"Monster, run!" wailed (Sweetie-Belle).

"I won't harm you if you do something for me," said the voice.

"W…we...we'll do anything," stuttered (Sweetie-Belle).

"Stop your foolish attempts to obtain your cutie marks!" ordered the voice.

"We can't, we have to find out what our talent is," protested Apple Bloom.

"You have no talent," said the voice.

"Oh yeah? We won the talent show last year for comedy," protested Apple Bloom.

"You would never win a cutie mark competition because you three HAVE none. You're all a bunch of Blank Flanks!" replied the voice.

"Blank Flanks? Haven't we heard somepony say that?" asked (Scootaloo).

"Well those two in our class did," answered Apple Bloom.

"You don't think that under that cloak are those two, do you Apple Bloom?" asked (Sweetie-Belle).

"Only one way to find out. Let's uncover this being!" proclaimed Apple Bloom. *They rush over and unmask the figure*

"It _is_ them!" said (Scootaloo).

"We would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling Blank Flanks," remarked Silver Spoon.

"Just because you found out who we are doesn't mean a thing. You still don't have your cutie marks," protested Diamond Tiara.

"Yeah but we found out who you both were," replied (Scootaloo).

"You'll never be as good as we are," said Silver Spoon.

"To us, you'll always be…," began Diamond Tiara.

"BLANK FLANKS!" said Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon together. *The two of them laugh*

"We'll show you when we get our cutie marks and our special talent," said Apple Bloom.

"Oh right, _not_ getting your cutie marks?" questioned Diamond Tiara. *They walk away*

"We may not have our cutie marks just yet but I figure it's only a matter of time until we do. What we do know is that we won't be like those two ponies," said Apple Bloom.

"That's right, Cutie Mark Crusaders until the end!" proclaimed (Scootaloo). *They hi-five each other*


	6. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Part 6

Of Mare and Moon (6)

[At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Anything apple-related on the menu? Like some kinda apple-flavored ice cream?" asked Applejack.

"I'll see what I can find but I don't think so," replied Starlight.

"Much obliged, Starlight," said Applejack. *Starlight looks then comes back*

"Nope, no apple-flavored ice cream here, sorry," said Starlight.

"Well shoot. How about some non-apple-flavored food then?" asked Applejack.

"You know, this is an ice cream shop, so there won't be anything other than ice cream here," said Melody to Applejack.

"Know anywhere else my family and I can get somethin' to eat?" requested Applejack.

"Uh, Applejack, you can just run home and get something apple-related, can't you?" asked Twilight.

"Well sure I can but since we're out here, why run home to get somethin' when there's food here?" questioned Applejack.

"Well they did just say they had no apple-flavored ice cream. I'll see what I can do with my magic," replied Twilight.

"You can do magic?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Like card tricks?" added Patch.

"Not that kind of magic, real magic," explained Twilight.

"Huh?" questioned Bright Eyes and Patch.

"I thought that _was_ real magic," protested Melody.

"Real magic is only something you get once you're born. All other magic is just smoke and mirrors," said Twilight.

"I too can do magic," bragged Trixie walking up.

"If y'all can do magic then make yourself disappear," retorted Applejack.

"An inferior foal like you isn't going to scare me," said Trixie.

"What is all this commotion I hear? Is it something I should fear?" questioned Zecora walking up to them.

"Hey Zecora," said Twilight.

"So good to see you, Twilight. Are you and your pony folk alright?" replied Zecora.

"Well this here pony named Trixie is makin' up more stories than a nursery rhyme," replied Applejack.

"Who are you?" asked Melody.

"What are you? I've never truly seen you before," remarked Sweetheart.

"I am a zebra named Zecora from a land far away. Have you not seen a zebra in all your days?" said Zecora.

"Why do you speak in rhymes?" asked Starlight.

"It is part of my native tongue," explained Zecora.

"What's that mean?" asked Bon Bon.

"It means that it's how she talks in her country," replied Twilight.

"Kind like how somepony here speaks," added Applejack looking back at Trixie.

"Tell me, Zecora, what do you have to show for the great and powerful Trixie?" asked Trixie.

"I make special soups in my pot. You are a magic pony, are you not?" replied Zecora.

"Twilight is too but she's much more honest than phony you're talking to," interrupted Applejack.

"What makes her a phony? Does this mean she is not like you ponies?" questioned Zecora.

"Zecora, Trixie, the pony you've been talking to, has shown to us that she is nothing more than a pony spreading mare tails," stated Twilight.

"_I'm_ spreading mare tails? You haven't even seen my magic and you're just using what I did before as a way to judge me now," protested Trixie.

"Y'all ran off after you were found out to be a fake," added Applejack.

"Whom to trust I do not know. Half of you to be friends, the other half foes," pondered Zecora.

"You cured us from the Poison Joke and that makes you our friend," said Twilight.

"You make a good point and I have to agree. I will become friends with you three," replied Zecora.

"Yeehaw, welcome to our group, Zecora," proclaimed Applejack. [Back in Pon-Evil…]

"Your little friendship won't last much longer once my friends and I unleash our surprise!" proclaimed Nightmare Moon. *she laughs*

**To be continued…**


	7. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Part 7

Of Mare and Moon (7)

Previously on Of Mare and Moon…

"You can do magic?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Like card tricks?" added Patch.

"Real magic is only something you get once you're born. All other magic is just smoke and mirrors," said Twilight.

"What is all this commotion I hear? Is it something I should fear?" questioned Zecora walking up to them.

"You cured us from the Poison Joke and that makes you our friend," said Twilight.

"You make a good point and I have to agree. I will become friends with you three," replied Zecora.

"Yeehaw, welcome to our group, Zecora," proclaimed Applejack. [Back in Pon-Evil…]

"Your little friendship won't last much longer once my friends and I unleash our surprise!" proclaimed Nightmare Moon. *she laughs*

"Why don't ya'll show your magic right now?" suggested Applejack to Trixie.

"I'll use it to put you away forever, Applejack," announced Trixie.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. Let's just move on and get back to figuring out how to take down Nightmare Moon," said Twilight.

"Nightmare Moon? Is she a creature to be arriving soon?" questioned Zecora.

"I don't know for sure but according to Princess Celestia, she's coming back," explained Twilight.

"How will we defeat her without the others?" asked Applejack.

"I thought we were going to help you?" questioned Melody.

"You can but Nightmare Moon is not something to take lightly. My friends and I had to work together to take her down last time and who knows how much her powers may have increased since then," replied Twilight.

"What's up with that pony?" asked Bon Bon. *The group turns to see*

"Legend has it that that's a pony named Ditsy Doo but so far she only has a fan name of Derpy Hooves," explained Twilight.

"Why is she named that?" asked Starlight.

"At times, her eyes are such that one points up while the other points down, giving that look like you got hit on the head or the Derpy look," answered Twilight. *Derpy Hooves continues flying randomly*

"Muffins!" shouted Derpy. (Derpy Hooves for short).

"Somepony during the Winter Wrap Up talked about a pony named Ditsy Doo, which other ponies say might be this one," remarked Applejack.

"What muffins is she talking about?" asked Bright Eyes.

"I'm sure that's something only that pony knows," said Patch.

"Twilight, what was that Poison Joke you mentioned two days ago?" asked Bon Bon.

"It's funny way of playing a joke on you. My horn was messed up when I was in it so I couldn't do magic, which is something I normally can do," explained Twilight.

"I was the big sister over my little sister Apple Bloom but after encounterin' that blue plant, I became the little sister and that ain't no fun at all," added Applejack.

"Spike got a good laugh about it too," said Twilight.

"SPIKE?" questioned the Tales group simultaneously.

"He's a baby dragon that helps me out. Here he comes now," replied Twilight.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" asked Spike(This is the G3 version as shown in "The Princess Promenade").

"Good, Spike, you're here," sighed Twilight.

"I think I have just the thing to help you take down that Nightmare Moon creature you keep talking about. How about this one?" stated Spike.*Twilight looks at the title*

"This is a book on cooking recipes," said Twilight puzzled. *Spike laughs*

"Silly me, I forgot to take that one out of the pile. Try this one," explained Spike. *He hands Twilight another book*

"Mare Tales for Dumb Ponies," read Twilight.

"I've heard of those books, they're for ponies who don't know about the particular subject they're about. There's a whole series on them," said Bright Eyes.

"How can a book this strange possibly help us? Nightmare Moon could arrive at any time and I'd hate to find out that this book is not helpful," thought Twilight.

**To be continued…**


	8. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Part 8

Of Mare and Moon (8)

Previously on Of Mare and Moon…

"Why don't ya'll show your magic right now?" suggested Applejack to Trixie.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. Let's just move on and get back to figuring out how to take down Nightmare Moon," said Twilight.

"I think I have just the thing to help you take down that Nightmare Moon creature you keep talking about. How about this one?" stated Spike.*Twilight looks at the title*

"This is a book on cooking recipes," said Twilight puzzled. *Spike laughs*

"Silly me, I forgot to take that one out of the pile. Try this one," explained Spike. *He hands Twilight another book*

"How can a book this strange possibly help us? Nightmare Moon could arrive at any time and I'd hate to find out that this book is not helpful," thought Twilight.

"You'll find the tale of Nightmare Moon inside and how the last defeat occurred as well as suggestions for her future appearances," explained Spike.

"In order to defeat Nightmare Moon, it's recommended that you do not fight her alone. Find out ahead of time what her plans are and take action as soon as possible," read Twilight.

"We did that already," protested Applejack.

"Well we've already done all that so that brings nothing new to help us out," remarked Twilight.

"I figured you might have so I brought this book too," stated Spike.

"Mare in the Moon: A Reference Guide," read Twilight.

"Well that sounds like the book we've been searchin' for," said Applejack. *Twilight opens the book and reads the opening pages*

"Well this so far has nothing new either but it does state of Celestia being sisters with Princess Luna, something I didn't know before defeating Nightmare Moon and while I now know that, it's at least here for reference. Wait a sec, what's this? Be warned, each time Nightmare Moon is defeated she comes back stronger than ever before so her powers remain unpredictable. A new mare tale says that Nightmare Moon has begun plotting her revenge against a group of ponies that harnessed the Elements of Harmony by joining forces with a group of ponies from the new town of Pon-Evil," continued Twilight.

"Somepony must've been asleep at the Ponyville Spelling Bee last year because that ain't how you spell Ponyville," remarked Applejack. *Bright Eyes looks at the word*

"It looks to be a pun or play on words. Look how it's spelled. There's even a pronunciation at the bottom that says it's pronounced the same way we say Ponyville, " analyzed Bright Eyes.

"So then is it a joke or real?" asked Patch.

"If it's in a book like this, it's probably real," said Twilight.

"Where is Pon-Evil?" asked Bon Bon.

"Must be relatively new because I've never heard of it," replied Starlight.

"Me neither," added Melody.

"It sounds scary," moaned Clover.

"Sounds like something I'd want to go visit," said Patch excitedly.

"We'll need to see if there's a map that includes this new location," proclaimed Bright Eyes.

"Why look for a map when you know this place? You live here or is this not the case?" questioned Zecora.

"Zecora, this is a new town we've never heard of and it just happens that the name is pronounced the same way Ponyville is," explained Applejack.

"A new place I've never heard of? Is there a map that shows this place from above?" asked Zecora.

"That's what we're trying to find," replied Twilight.

"We've got a map," said Apple Bloom.

"Is this new town on it?" asked Applejack.

"What new town?" asked (Sweetie-Belle).

"The town Nightmare Moon is said to have joined forces with to plot her revenge, according to this book," explained Twilight.

"I don't see that town on here, Apple Bloom," said (Scootaloo).

"Well that does it, we gotta find somepony that knows about that new town or we can't even lay one hoof on Nightmare Moon!" ranted Applejack. [In Pon-Evil…]

"You little foals! I have the only copy of the map to this town!" laughed Nightmare Moon.

**To be continued…**


	9. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Part 9

Of Mare and Moon (9)

Previously on Of Mare and Moon…

"Well this so far has nothing new either but it does state of Celestia being sisters with Princess Luna, something I didn't know before defeating Nightmare Moon and while I now know that, it's at least here for reference. Wait a sec, what's this? Be warned, each time Nightmare Moon is defeated she comes back stronger than ever before so her powers remain unpredictable. A new mare tale says that Nightmare Moon has begun plotting her revenge against a group of ponies that harnessed the Elements of Harmony by joining forces with a group of ponies from the new town of Pon-Evil," continued Twilight.

"Sounds like something I'd want to go visit," said Patch excitedly.

"Well that does it, we gotta find somepony that knows about that new town or we can't even lay one hoof on Nightmare Moon!" ranted Applejack. [In Pon-Evil…]

"You little foals! I have the only copy of the map to this town!" laughed Nightmare Moon.

"We'll have to see Princess Celestia in Equestria," stated Twilight.

"Why not just send her a letter?" suggested Applejack.

"Well that'll save us the trip. Guess I'm off to write a letter then, later guys," stated Twilight.

"No need, dear Twilight, I have a scroll right here," said Spike.

"Thanks, my assistant. *she takes the scroll and writes* _Dear Princess Celestia, we need the location of this town called Pon-Evil. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._ Well, that ought to do it, send it away, Spike," said Twilight. *Spike breathes fire and the scroll disappears in a flame*

"Excuse me. Must've been what I ate last night," remarked Spike. *Twilight giggles*

"Oh Spike, you know that's just how scrolls work when you breathe fire on them. They instantly are sent to Princess Celestia," corrected Twilight. *a scroll appears*

"Wow, so that's how mail works here," said Bright Eyes. *Twilight opens the scroll*

"My faithful student, I have no knowledge of the town you're talking about. None of the maps here in Equestria have anything shown about this place. I'm afraid you're on your own in finding it. Your teacher, Princess Celestia," read Twilight.

"Well great that didn't help at all," remarked Melody.

"We have internet here so maybe we could look it up there," said Bright Eyes.

"What the hay is Internet?" asked Applejack.

"Sounds complicated to me," added Twilight.

"You ponies have mail but no Internet?" questioned Starlight.

"How truly awful," added Sweetheart.

"What is Internet? There is so much I do not get," said Zecora.

"We've got a computer monitor right in the Ice Cream Shop," said Starlight. *The group walks inside* [Inside the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Is that the Internet?" asked Applejack pointing to the laptop.

"This is a laptop computer. This is the Internet here, see?" answered Bright Eyes. *A web page loads*

"That's some mighty fine Internet sugar cube," remarked Applejack.

"That's only the start. There are many pages like this all across Ponyville," said Bright Eyes.

"If I had this device, I could find new foreign treasures for my home. I wonder if there are more like the one she owns," pondered Zecora.

"This could totally help on my studies," said Twilight.

"Studies? I thought you guys said you don't have a school?" questioned Starlight.

"I study magic for Princess Celestia, and because I'm fascinated with it," explained Twilight.

"I hope more of these exist. I would like to have one just like this," said Zecora to Bright Eyes.

"Well there are more but they're very expensive, some over 1000 jangles," warned Bright Eyes.

"What in tarnation are jangles?" asked Apple Bloom.

"It's our type of money here," explained Starlight.

"Don't tell me you guys don't have money here," protested Melody.

"Of course we do. It's just ours are bit different from yours," replied Twilight.

"How much is that laptop?" asked (Scootaloo).

"When I got it, it was 700 jangles. Took me many months to have enough for it. Let's see here. *she searches on * We have to be careful when using the Internet because of bad ponies who want to infect our laptops with bad antiviruses. Here's a link right here.

"Let's just hope it's the one we're looking for," said Applejack.


	10. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 10

Of Mare and Moon (10)

[Inside Pon-Evil…]

"The Internet can be a powerful tool, especially for ponies bad to the tail like me. Now then, I'm sure you, my loyal minions can deliver them an Internet experience they'll never forget?" said Nightmare Moon to her minions.

"As your loyal minions, it is our duty to initiate all evil you request," said Painbow Lash.

"We'll show them what true evil is," added Puncture Pain.

"It'll be their darkest hour," finished Doomsday.

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for, now go!" demanded Nightmare Moon. *The ponies disappear* [In Ponyville…]

"How the hay can anypony find Nightmare Moon without a map? What's the use in askin' us to take down somepony without first telling us where that pony lives?" questioned Applejack.

"Sounds like we need the help of Sherlock Hooves," said Apple Bloom.

"Who?" questioned Twilight.

"Y'all never heard of Sherlock Hooves?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I know Sherlock Hooves, he's the greatest detective pony ever," said Melody. [Just outside Ponyville…] *The Pon-Evil ponies appear*

"Let's get our hooves dirty," said Painbow Lash. *She activates a hidden switch with her hoof*

"By the time they figure out what happened, it'll be too late, they're doomed!" said Doomsday. [Later that day when all the Tales Ponies gang are home…]

"What…is all this?" questioned Melody.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked her mom coming in the door to Melody's room.

"There's all this…..stuff on my computer, mom and I didn't put it there," answered Melody.

"Let me have a look. *She walks over* Melody, just what sites have you been visiting? You, young lady should not be seeing this kind of material!" scolded her mother.

"Mom, I didn't put it up on purpose, I don't even know what it is," protested Melody.

"I want it off your computer, then you're grounded for the night," said her mother. *Melody sighs* [The next day…]

"Anyone know what truly happened with my computer?" asked Sweetheart.

"Dunno, Sweetheart, it happened to me too," answered Bright Eyes.

"Well someone put it up there and even though I said it wasn't me, I got grounded yesterday," complained Melody.

"Me too," sighed Clover.

"So now we got two problems on our hooves. Think they might be related?" pondered Applejack.

"That's a good possibility and I'm sure they're still out there," answered Bright Eyes.

"They might strike again," said Starlight.

"What if they come back to get to our computers again?" questioned Bon Bon.

"I doubt they'd do the same thing twice. It'd be much too obvious," postulated Twilight.

"We just need to think like them, so we can see what they might do," said Applejack.

"I don't want to put bad thoughts in my head," moaned Clover.

"We're not actually going to make those thoughts real, Clover, it's just to give us an idea of what these ponies are like," said Starlight.

"Maybe they're super secret spy ponies?" suggested Patch.

"Cool, then they could go in and out unnoticed," remarked (Scootaloo).

"I don't know, what if you get caught?" asked (Sweetie-Belle).

"That'd be what I'd be thinking about if I were one of them," said Clover.

"We should see if we can find their secret hideout," insisted Patch.

"How can we do that without knowing where they are or even if they're working for Nightmare Moon?" asked Apple Bloom.

"What if they **are** working for Nightmare Moon?" asked Clover.

"Well if they are, there will be a way for us to find her by using them to tell us where she is," said Bright Eyes. [On the other side of Ponyville…]

"They might need our help, dahlings," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well let's go find out," said Pinkie Pie. *They set out to the other side of Ponyville*


	11. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 11

Of Mare and Moon (11)

[Inside Pon-Evil…]

"How do you like your precious technology now that it's been infected by a special virus called the Rainbow Virus? You foals didn't even know that you had it all these years! It was just sitting there waiting for one of you to unknowingly activate it and cause your computers' own demise! However, little do any of you realize that this isn't my real plan at all!" announced Nightmare Moon. *she laughs* [Elsewhere in Ponyville…]

"Wow, this place is very different from our side," remarked Pinkie Pie.

"Look at all the new ponies, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"They look different," said Minty.

"I bet they'll make great friends," said Pinkie Pie. *Applejack sees them and walks over*

"Well howdy do there and welcome to Ponyville," said Applejack shaking Pinkie Pie's hoof.

"We just thought we'd drop by and see just what you all were like," giggled Minty.

"Absolutely, dahling. What a lovely town you have here," added Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks kindly. Y'all picked a fine time to be here as we've got all kinds of activities round here. Name's Applejack, the pleasure's all mine," said Applejack.

"Hello, Applejack, I'm Rainbow Dash," said Rainbow Dash.

"What in tarnation? How could y'all be Rainbow Dash if our Rainbow Dash isn't here?" asked Applejack puzzled.

"What's going on?" asked Twilight noticing the commotion.

"This here pony claims to be Rainbow Dash and somehow she lost her wings," explained Applejack.

"Well she does look like our Rainbow Dash, but I guess I'm confused," replied Twilight.

"Let me get this straight, you ponies have a Rainbow Dash here? What's she like?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well she's a pegasus pony and is the fastest flier in all of Equestria," stated Twilight.

"Now wait just a pony-pickin' minute, there's only one Rainbow Dash and that's in our part of Ponyville so yours must be some kind of imposter," protested Applejack.

"I'm no imposter, dahling, I was here before Ponyville was split into the two parts it is now," said Rainbow Dash.

"We even have a birthday book to prove it," added Pinkie Pie. *she shows them the book*

"Wow, I guess there are two Rainbow Dash ponies. At least we can tell them apart," said Twilight.

"Won't we need some kinda name to help the corral here understand who's who?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah, you're right. *She heads over to the podium* Everypony, can I have your attention? *The others turn to see what's going on* We have a slight problem here. There are two ponies here in this side of Ponyville named Rainbow Dash, although at the moment only one is here. I've come up with a solution for it and you all will have to pay attention so you don't get confused. You all know our Rainbow Dash has rainbow lightning bolt for a cutie mark. This one has a rainbow with clouds for her cutie mark. That's how you'll tell them apart if you can't see our Rainbow Dash's wings. Fortunately, this second Rainbow Dash has no wings and I guess doesn't look much like us at all but you all still needed to have things set in a logical way and that's what I have done here. I'm hoping that there will not be any confusion when or if our Rainbow Dash comes back. Thank you," announced Twilight.

"Um Twilight, she ain't the only double here, we have a Pinkie Pie too," reminded Applejack.*Twilight picks up a bullhorn*

"Sorry, one more announcement. We have a second Pinkie Pie here too but it seems that this one is much different from ours yet their cutie marks are the same. We all need to remember that ours has a completely pink mane and tail while this other one has light pink and white mane and tail. I'm really hoping that won't be a problem with you all. Thank you again for your time," said Twilight. *she puts down the bullhorn*

"What is this device in your hoof? Why is its loudness through the roof?" asked Zecora.

"It's a bullhorn and I don't know how to decrease the volume," explained Twilight.

"What a ridiculous name! The pony that called it that must be insane," remarked Zecora.

"I'm sure there's a logical reason for it, Zecora I just don't know what that is," said Twilight.

"One thing's for sure is that everyone in Manehatten heard it," said Applejack.

"I barely know how it works. Guess now isn't too bad of a time. *she looks at the bullhorn* Oh there's a little dial there so I can adjust how loud it is," said Twilight. *she turns the dial to a lower setting*

"My ears will be ringing from that racket," complained Spike.

"Sorry, Spike, I've just now figured out how it works," said Twilight.

"I should hope so. By the way, I found this map along my way over here," said Spike.

"Pon-Evil, a map of uncharted territory. This is perfect! Alright, let's head out," said Twilight.


	12. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 12

Of Mare and Moon (12)

[At the Tales gang's school…]

"I've received word that we're being blamed for the recent computer virus that has spread all over Ponyville but I can't understand why," said Hackney.

"We don't get it either, Ms Hackney, we aren't ponies that look for that kind of stuff when we're using the new Internet system. I wonder if there's some kind of problem with it," said Bright Eyes.

"I suppose it's possible but unlikely as our security was shown to be top of its class for this particular browser. I've never thought that you ponies would visit that stuff anyway, Bright Eyes yet all of your parents seem convinced that you do," replied Hackney.

"There isn't really a way to prove that we didn't put it up there is there?" asked Melody.

"How would you be able to prove it when our parents didn't come in until after it was on?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Well we truly don't know much about the Internet so we wouldn't have known it was bad until after it got on our computers," said Sweetheart.

"That's exactly what I think these ponies wanted. They were looking for foolish ponies who didn't know better and they found us," replied Bright Eyes.

"You might be on to something, Bright Eyes. We've never had Internet access until last year so it certainly seems likely that we were found out by this group of ponies and they took advantage," said Hackney.

"So what do we do to get it back to normal?" asked Starlight. *Twilight and her friends walk inside*

"It's Twilight," said Clover.

"Can I help you ponies and who are all of you?" asked Hackney.

"We know them, Ms Hackney, they're our friends and they've been warning us of a threat from someone called Nightmare Moon," explained Bright Eyes.

"M'am, if ya don't mind, we have some business to take care of with your class," said Applejack.

"Can't it wait until after class? I'm trying to teach a lesson," requested Hackney.

"If we don't stop Nightmare Moon's latest plot, all of Ponyville could be in danger," answered Twilight.

"I see. Well, this issue was probably going to become our lesson for the day so I suppose it's alright," said Hackney. *The class cheers and heads out with Twilight and her friends* [Outside…]

"This is what we received, courtesy of my friend Spike, a map leading straight to Pon-Evil," said Twilight.

"Alright, everypony, lets skedaddle," said Applejack. [In Pon-Evil…]

"Somehow these foals got their hooves on a map to my town! Well I'll be sure to give them a coldhearted welcome and since my minions have completed their task and look very much like their good counterparts, it'll be an extra special surprise," said Nightmare Moon. [Back in Ponyville…]

"Where to first?" asked Applejack.

"The source of that virus that is messing up our computers," answered Twilight.

"Where the hay is that?" asked Applejack.

"Wish I knew but Pon-Evil sounds like a good start," answered Twilight.

"We're coming too, dahlings," called Rainbow Dash.

"No can do, somepony needs to watch Apple Bloom and her friends to keep them away from harm," protested Applejack.

"We can take care of ourselves," snapped Apple Bloom.

"Ya'll ain't big enough yet and until ya are we need to have someone watch you carefully," Applejack snapped back.

"I could truly watch them myself," said Sweetheart.

"There a hooffull," warned Applejack.

"It'd be no trouble at all, besides I don't think I'd be all that useful with you all because fighting isn't what I do," replied Sweetheart.

"Fluttershy here said that too but she found out they were more than they could handle," said Twilight.

"Well then maybe I could watch them too?" suggested Fluttershy.

"You don't need to watch us, we'll be good," said (Scootaloo). *The CMCs smile innocently*

"Zecora, you should stay here too, you have enough trouble trying to figure out objects," said Twilight.

"Don't say another word! I do not ask about everything, that is absurd!" protested Zecora.

"Trust us, Zecora. Ya'll wouldn't make Nightmare Moon sweat," said Applejack.

"Stay I will, now save the ponies of Ponyville!" said Zecora. *The others nod, then head off*


	13. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 13

Of Mare and Moon (13)

[In Ponyville…]

"According to this map, we need to travel 200 miles from here," analyzed Twilight.

"That'll take all day, but it's worth it if it means savin' Ponyville," said Applejack. *They continue walking* [Later that night…] *Lightning flashes all around*

"Finally we're here," said Twilight out of breath. [Up inside her Pon-Evil lair…]

"So they've arrived here, no doubt to defeat me once again. It's too bad they won't be leaving without a…..side-effect," said Nightmare Moon. *she laughs a little* [Back down below…]

"Well, let's head in side and find Nightmare Moon so we can stop her," said Twilight. *They head inside*

"Sure is bright in here," remarked Applejack.

"Those look like computers," pointed Bright Eyes. *The group heads over*

"Those are computers alright," said Melody.

"What's that on the screen?" asked Starlight.

"It says Rainbow Virus activated, computers successfully infected," read Bon Bon.

"That must mean that Nightmare Moon infected us with these computers but now it's time to reverse the process," said Bright Eyes. *she types on the keyboard specifically designed for pony hooves* [Back in her lair…]

"What's going on? *she looks at the screen* Well they're trying to thwart my plan," observed Nightmare Moon.

"Nightmare Moon, shall we stop them?" asked Painbow Lash.

"Not yet, after all, it'd be good to let them get a false sense of security and it would give me a reason to bring my real plan into action," answered Nightmare Moon. *she heads downstairs* [Back on the ground floor…]

"Almost there. *she stops typing* Got it!" said Bright Eyes. *A progress bar appears on the screen that shows the virus infections weakening*

"Well, well, well, looks like we have an expert computer programmer on our hooves," said Nightmare Moon coming down the last few steps.

"You'll pay for what you did, Nightmare Moon," said Twilight. *Nightmare Moon's minions also walk down the stairs*

"My dear Twilight, so somehow you finally made it here," said Nightmare Moon.

"We've come to whoop your behind," said Applejack.

"Everypony, join together and we'll create the Elements of Harmony!" said Twilight. *Spheres of light appear on them and the rainbow appears*

"Y'all are finished as here comes the rainbow!" said Applejack. *The rainbow arcs*

"You foals didn't really think I wouldn't have learned from my past experience with your Elements of Harmony did you? It's time for me to launch an element of my own!" proclaimed Nightmare Moon *A blue sphere with green plasma appears, negating the Elements of Harmony rainbow and Nightmare Moon disappears with her minions as the ponies down below begin coughing*

"Where'd she…*she coughs*go?" asked Twilight.

"We'll meet again, foals!" said Nightmare Moon. *she laughs manically*

"Ya'll get back here and face us!" demanded Applejack. *The sphere disappears*

"That was…..to easy," said Twilight suspiciously.

"We won? Well then that was easy," said Pinkie Pie.

"What's the matter, Twilight dahling?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well it seems that it was too easy defeating Nightmare Moon after Princess Celestia made it seem like this was a big deal," answered Twilight.

"Guess she isn't as strong or as bad you said she was," said Melody.

"Yeah, she was pretty lame," said Patch.

"She didn't even hurt us," added Bon Bon.

"She **did** put the virus on our computers, or one of her helpers did," said Bright Eyes.

"Wonder how Fluttershy and her friend are doing back in Ponyville with the Crusaders?" asked Applejack. [At Fluttershy's house…] *The CMCs are still looking for their special talents*

"Come on now, it's time for bed," said Fluttershy.

"We haven't found our talents yet," protested (Sweetie-Belle).

"Maybe your talents can be your ability to get to bed as quickly as possible," said Fluttershy. *The CMCs dart upstairs and sleep*

"They're so cute when they're sleeping. They truly are a one of a kind," thought Sweetheart.


	14. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 14

Of Mare and Moon (14)

[Inside Ponyville…]

"Why does everyone look so happy to see us?" asked Twilight.

"They must be thinkin' that we took down Nightmare Moon but we gotta tell them otherwise because it ain't true," said Applejack.

"You'll be happy to know that those three fillies are sleeping soundly thanks to us," said Fluttershy.

"I enjoyed keeping them company, they're truly so cute," said Sweetheart.

"That is some good news but we have some bad news. *She heads to the podium* Everyone, I know you think we took down Nightmare Moon but you need to know that we did not succeed. She got away and we're working on a way to find her to finish what we started," announced Twilight.

"Uh Twilight, there's somethin' else we need to work on," said Applejack.

"What else could there be?" asked Twilight.

"Somehow durin' our trip back home we put on a few," explained Applejack.

"Oh my, dahlings, it's true!" wailed Rainbow Dash.

"Aaah, too much green candy I guess," giggled Minty.

"How could this happen? It's such a long walk over there that there's no way that possibly could've happened," protested Twilight.

"Maybe we put on the weight before you left Pon-Evil?" suggested Starlight.

"That doesn't make sense either since we were only there a day," said Twilight.

"We didn't even eat anything while we were there did we?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"We ate before we left Ponyville, and we're all concerned with our health so nothing we ate could've caused this," replied Twilight.

"Then maybe while we were in Nightmare Moon's castle we picked up some kind of chemical that caused the sudden weight gain," suggested Bright Eyes.

"What would've caused that?" pondered Twilight.

**"You foals didn't really think I didn't learn from my last encounter with the Elements of Harmony did you? It's time for me to launch an element of my own!" said Nightmare Moon.**

"I think it was that new element Nightmare Moon used that gave us this," said Twilight.

"That makes complete sense, we didn't have this before we left and it must've been sometime over our trip here that the weight was secretly piling on," said Bon Bon.

"It's weird because I didn't feel any more tired throughout the trip back here," said Twilight.

"That was probably because of that thing trying to reduce the amount of tiredness we felt so it wouldn't be noticed early on," said Bright Eyes.

"One thing's for sure. Ms Hackney isn't going to like this and neither will our parents, as if we weren't in enough trouble already," said Clover.

"Clover's right, even though our computers should be fine now, having our parents see us in this condition isn't going to be good, especially with my mom since she works at a hospital," said Melody.

"Try some of your magic, Twilight," suggested Applejack. *Twilight tries but cannot get her magic to work*

"No good, must be all this extra weight putting enough of a strain on my body that it becomes difficult to even do simple magic," said Twilight.

"What about regular diet and exercise?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Can't hurt to try," said Applejack.

"You're right, let's go for it," said Twilight. [Later that day…]

"Phew, I'm beat. Guess we should get home and get some sleep," said Twilight.

"Good work-out today, sugar cube. Now let's hit the hay. *They go their separate ways* [Just outside Ponyville…]

"My Element of Mayhem has done its job perfectly and now they're too overweight to move a muscle let alone fight me. While their weight went up, their chances of defeating me went down and with each time Twilight tries to lose weight, she'll further increase all of their weight problems at once," thought Nightmare Moon. *she laughs, then disappears* [The next morning in Ponyville…]

"I say, Twilight you're looking heavier than yesterday," remarked Spike.

"What are you talking….aah! This can't be right, I worked so hard to lose this weight and somehow I got fatter still! Nightmare Moon, wherever you are, you'll regret the moment you targeted us!" exclaimed Twilight.

**To be continued…**


	15. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 15

Of Mare and Moon (15)

Previously on Of Mare and Moon…

"You'll be happy to know that those three fillies are sleeping soundly thanks to us," said Fluttershy.

"I enjoyed keeping them company, they're truly so cute," said Sweetheart.

"That is some good news but we have some bad news. *She heads to the podium* Everyone, I know you think we took down Nightmare Moon but you need to know that we did not succeed. She got away and we're working on a way to find her to finish what we started," announced Twilight.

"Uh Twilight, there's somethin' else we need to work on," said Applejack.

"What are you talking….aah! This can't be right, I worked so hard to lose this weight and somehow I got fatter still! Nightmare Moon, wherever you are, you'll regret the moment you targeted us!" exclaimed Twilight.

"**How** were you exercising, Twilight? It could be the reason for your increased bulk," said Spike.

"Applejack had us do all kinds of push-ups, none of which I'm all that good at, jogging, and weight lifting," answered Twilight.

"If that's true then you should've been restored to normal but yet you still have it," pondered Spike.

"I wonder if it's that thing Nightmare Moon used on us in Pon-Evil that's causing this? If that's true, then we need to figure out just how this thing works other than by making us gain weight. *She struggles to get outside* It's a work-out just to walk a few feet," said Twilight.

"We heard the scream, what's wrong, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well, tarnation, all that work just to make us look like a blimp! What the hay is wrong with your magic, Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"I couldn't even get it started remember? I think that strange element Nightmare Moon used on us is responsible," replied Twilight.

"Are you truly sure?" asked Sweetheart.

"Are you super-duper sure?" asked Apple Bloom coming over with (Scootaloo) and (Sweetie-Belle).

"I don't know if I'm **that** sure but I'm pretty sure it's the cause because I can't come up with any other explanation behind it," answered Twilight.

"Thank goodness you three didn't go, you wouldn't be able to move," said Applejack.

"The great and powerful Trixie would've easily defeated this so-called Nightmare Moon using her new magic powers," said Trixie walking by.

"Her little sphere thingy would've done you in hoof line and sinker," snapped Applejack.

"Well I guess you guys weren't safe either, huh?" asked Bright Eyes coming over with the other MLP Tales and G3 gang.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"Well we thought you might've somehow escaped whatever that was," said Melody.

"Why escape from something we don't know about? We're no scardyponies," replied Applejack.

"Neither are we but sometimes it's good you don't find out what something is," stated Bright Eyes.

"Yeah I wouldn't have gone to Pon-Evil at all, it sounded way too scary and it turned out it was," said Clover.

"What are you, Clover, a baby pony?" mocked Teddy coming over with Lancer and Ace.

"Cut it out, Lancer, Clover's braver than you," said Ace. *Teddy laughs*

"No one's braver than me," protested Teddy.

"Y'all sure about that? Our Rainbow Dash and I are scared of virtually nothin'," said Applejack.

"Can everypony **please** stop arguing? All we'll accomplish is becoming bitter enemies," said Twilight.

"She's right you two. Why don't you two just make up and become friends?" added Starlight.

"I will if he will," agreed Applejack.

"Yeah well, I guess I will if she will," said Teddy.

"Partners?" suggested Applejack.

"Partners…I guess," said Teddy. *They shake hooves*

"Cool, now how do we deal with your weight problems?" asked Ace.

"What have you guys tried?" asked Lancer.

"Diet and exercise didn't work, we're fatter than before," said Twilight.

"Would any of your other friends be able to help?" asked Lancer.

"Rarity **is** far away but she might be able to but I doubt our Rainbow Dash could do much," said Applejack.

"Well that settles it, we have to get our Rarity out here and see if she can get us out of this mess!" proclaimed Twilight.


	16. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 16

Of Mare and Moon (16)

[In Ponyville…]

"So what is so important that you had to drag me out of my vacation, Twilight? This is sure to mess up my mane," said (Rarity).

"We have a bit of a weight problem," said Twilight.

"What in Equestria have you all been eating?" asked (Rarity).

"Nothing out of the ordinary that we eat," said Applejack.

"How could you all eat nothing out of the ordinary and still end up looking like fat slobs?" questioned (Rarity).

"We believe Nightmare Moon's new device is responsible, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash? I thought you went back to flight school to perfect your latest maneuver the supersonic rainboom?" asked (Rarity).

"Whatever that is it sounds lovely dear," replied Rainbow Dash.

"How could you forget unless…..Twilight what's going on here?" (Rarity) demanded to know.

"Well you see this is a different Rainbow Dash, from the other side of Ponyville and I guess they came here to see what our side was like," explained Twilight.

"Uh is this a bad time for me to point out that there are also two Bon Bons?" asked Bon Bon.

"How could that be bad? No offense to her or you but she looks nothing like you so we don't really need to set any guidelines for telling you two apart," replied Twilight.

"That's true. Glad there won't be any confusion," said Bon Bon.

"Rarity, do you think your magic is strong enough to help return our weights back to normal?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Well I can try but why can't you do it, Twilight?" asked (Rarity).

"My magic doesn't work but any attempt I try to do makes it worse," explained Twilight.

"If it's the weight that must fall, I might have a recipe for you all," said Zecora.

"That'd be wonderful, dahling," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"It was your ingredients that worked last time so maybe it'd work again," said Twilight.

"Even so, you all can barely move with all that extra fat so how are you going to get to Zecora's place?" questioned (Rarity).

"We can use the carriage from the Grand Galloping Gala celebration," suggested Twilight.

"Just who are you going to get to pull it? You ponies appear to weigh about 10 pounds more than normal," protested (Rarity).

"That's an addition of 150 pounds total and that is probably not good for any one single pony to pull at once," calculated Bright Eyes.

"Well it can't be one of us, we'll use up the energy just by movin' our hooves," said Applejack.

"Can't the rest of the ponies here help and if so how many would we need?" asked (Rarity).

"Now there's a mighty fine idea, Rarity," said Applejack. [A little later…]

"Everypony is ready to go, Rarity," said Twilight.

"Alright you ponies, kindly get us to Zecora's place in the Everfree Forest," said Applejack. *The ponies slowly move forward but the carriage doesn't budge when all of the ponies are moving*

"Why aren't we moving?" asked Twilight.

"They just need a little magic, Twilight..*She uses her horn to create magic on the carriage, which slowly begins to move* That ought to do it," replied (Rarity).

"Thanks a bunch, Rarity," said Melody waving.

"My pleasure," called (Rarity).

"Alright, we'll be at Zecora's place in no time," said Applejack. [An hour later…]

"Well that certainly wasn't no time at all," said Starlight.

"Yeah, more like an hour," added Melody.

"Well the only thing that matters is we're here," said Twilight.

"Come in my pony friends. I'm about ready to make you all normal again," greeted Zecora from inside. *The ponies slowly walk out and into Zecora's house*

"What are ya makin' anyway, Zecora?" asked Applejack.

"I can't tell you, you'll have to wait. It will be the best you ever ate," replied Zecora.

"I hope so because otherwise, Nightmare Moon will put Ponyville in danger!" thought Twilight.

**To be continued…**


	17. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 17

Of Mare and Moon (17)

Previously on Of Mare and Moon…

"So what is so important that you had to drag me out of my vacation, Twilight? This is sure to mess up my mane," said (Rarity).

"Rarity, do you think your magic is strong enough to help return our weights back to normal?" asked Bright Eyes.

"If it's the weight that must fall, I might have a recipe for you all," said Zecora.

"That'd be wonderful, dahling," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks a bunch, Rarity," said Melody waving.

"My pleasure," called (Rarity).

"Come in my pony friends. I'm about ready to make you all normal again," greeted Zecora from inside. *The ponies slowly walk out and into Zecora's house*

"I hope so because otherwise, Nightmare Moon will put Ponyville in danger!" thought Twilight. [Now back in her Pon-Evil castle…]

"Of course, dear Twilight, I'm hindering you and your friends' abilities to move so that I may finally bring eternal night once and for all. Wait a minute, who is this? She's not a pony!" said Nightmare Moon watching her screen.

"She appears to be a Zebra that makes special recipes," said Malevolence.

"Then she could be making a potion to make these ponies thin again! Scorching carnage, capture this zebra and bring her to me!," proclaimed Nightmare Moon.

"Friends aren't the only things not far away, danger is too," said Carnage. (Scorching Carnage for short). *she heads off*

"Once we capture you, you meddling Zebra, you'll lure Twilight Sparkle and her friends to come bail you out but it'll take them much longer than normal because of my ingenious plan," said Nightmare Moon. [Back in Zecora's house…]

"It is finally done. Once you all have this soup, you will be ready to take down the evil one," said Zecora.

"Finally, I'm more than ready so lay it on me," said Applejack. *Zecora hands out bowls of her soup*

"Sorry but it's no soup for any of you!" yelled Carnage coming in and taking Zecora.

"Un-hoof me! You will pay, just wait and see!" called Zecora while being taken away.

"Zecora, no!" wailed Twilight.

"I'll save ya! *she twirls a rope and wraps it around Carnage's leg* Time to reel her in! *she pulls on the rope but it snaps and Carnage gets away with Zecora* Tarnation, I almost had her!" proclaimed Applejack.

"Don't worry, Applejack, Nightmare Moon won't get away with this!" replied Twilight.

"She certainly won't, not on my hoof," agreed Applejack. [In Pon-Evil…]

"Well so my minion has done well so I'll have to find a place for our new guest. Ah yes this is my own personal castle so this dungeon should be more than enough to contain her," said Nightmare Moon.

"As you requested Nightmare Moon, she's here," announced Carnage.

"You're as good as I've trained you to be, Carnage, all of my minions are," said Nightmare Moon. *she laughs*

"Justice will be served! You both have some nerve!" yelled Zecora. *Carnage covers Zecora's mouth with a cloth and ties a rope around it and her legs*

"Put her in the dungeon," ordered Nightmare Moon. *Carnage flies into the dungeon and puts Zecora there then heads back up and closes the door* *She herself locks the door magically* [Once again at Zecora's house…]

"Here's to getting' our Zecora back!" declared Applejack.

"To getting Zecora back," repeated Twilight and Fluttershy together. *They tap bowls then drink up*

"Well that ain't the greatest thing Zecora has ever rustled up but my concern rests upon gettin' this girth gone," remarked Applejack.

"I'm fairly certain I'll need my magic to take down Nightmare Moon and until I'm thin again, that just isn't going to happen," said Twilight.

"I cannot save the innocent creatures that might be in the way of Nightmare Moon and whomever else she has," added Fluttershy.

"Y'all know what we gotta do now so let's giddy up!" proclaimed Applejack.

"Why haven't we lost weight yet?" asked Twilight.

"If that Zecora tricked us into drinking this, then she'll regret the day bein' born," said Applejack.

**To be continued…**


	18. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 18

Of Mare and Moon (18)

Previously on Of Mare and Moon…

"Of course, dear Twilight, I'm hindering you and your friends' abilities to move so that I may finally bring eternal night once and for all. Wait a minute, who is this? She's not a pony!" said Nightmare Moon watching her screen.

"It is finally done. Once you all have this soup, you will be ready to take down the evil one," said Zecora.

"Sorry but it's no soup for any of you!" yelled Carnage coming in and taking Zecora.

"Un-hoof me! You will pay, just wait and see!" called Zecora while being taken away.

"I'll save ya! *she twirls a rope and wraps it around Carnage's leg* Time to reel her in! *she pulls on the rope but it snaps and Carnage gets away with Zecora* Tarnation, I almost had her!" proclaimed Applejack.

"Don't worry, Applejack, Nightmare Moon won't get away with this!" replied Twilight.

"If that Zecora tricked us into drinking this, then she'll regret the day bein' born," said Applejack.

"We can't just run off and try to save Zecora…..literally," protested Twilight.

"Well what the hay are we supposed to do then?" asked Applejack. *Twilight hiccups*

"Oh excuse me," said Twilight. *Applejack hiccups*

"Hehe, pardon," said Applejack. *She and Twilight lose 2 pounds*

"Applejack, I think the soup is working," said Twilight hiccupping again.

"I think you're….*she hiccups*…..right, Twilight," agreed Applejack. *she and Twilight lose 2 more pounds*

"Oh my, are you sure you both didn't drink the soup too fast?" asked Fluttershy.

"We don't…*she hiccups*…..know but either way, the soup is helping us," answered Twilight. *she and Applejack lose 2 more pounds*

"Okay just hold your breath for a minute," said Fluttershy.

"I don't think that's our…*she hiccups and loses 2 pounds*…issue, Fluttershy," said Twilight.

"It's mighty kind of ya to offer that info though," said Applejack.

"Alright, I can walk normally now," said Twilight.

"Give your magic a whirl too," said Applejack. *Twilight tries and gets her magic working*

"Boy howdy, Twilight, we're back to normal," remarked Applejack.

"Now that my magic is back I don't think we'll need the carriage anymore. *she uses her magic to return the carriage to Ponyville* Now let's go get our friend back," said Twilight.

"Yeehaw, that's what I've been waitin' to do," said Applejack.

"I guess I'll return to Ponyville then, seeing as how I probably won't be all that useful in saving Zecora," said Fluttershy sadly.

"You may not be able to help us fight her but you can probably try and get Zecora out while we take on Nightmare Moon," suggested Twilight.

"I guess I could try," said Fluttershy cheering up. *They head off* [Meanwhile, in Pon-Evil…]

"It's time for our new friend to be more willing to be with us. *she heads down to the dungeon* You're a bit tied up at the moment aren't you? Well we'll free you but first you need a bit of an adjustment. *she uses her magic to turn Zecora evil, then unties her and leads her back upstairs* How's it feel to be evil?" said Nightmare Moon.

"It feels good, All of us will seal their fate!" answered Zecora.

"I couldn't have put it better myself. Come and find your friend Zecora, Twilight. You'll find she isn't the same anymore, thanks to me," said Nightmare Moon. *Twilight and her friends enter down below*

"Our guests have arrived," said Scar Sting.

"That reminds me. Scorching Carnage, find the Rainbow Dash that betrayed me and bring her here as well. It's time she pay for last time," ordered Nightmare Moon.

**"We need someone brave, daring, someone to work for us, the Shadowbolts," said Shadowbolt 2. (The middle of the three Shadowbolt ponies).**

"No problem at all, she can't outrun me," assured Carnage. *She heads off* [With Rainbow Dash…]

"I've almost got my new Super-sonic Rainboom perfected to show my friends. It goes even farther and faster than my normal Rainboom," said Rainbow Dash.

"It doesn't matter how fast you are, you won't outfly me," said Carnage.

"Who's there? I'm tougher than you think I am!" said Rainbow Dash.

"The danger you're in now is tougher than you could ever imagine!" said Carnage. *she laughs evilly*

**To be continued…**


	19. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 19

Of Mare and Moon (19)

Previously on Of Mare and Moon…

"We can't just run off and try to save Zecora…..literally," protested Twilight.

"Well what the hay are we supposed to do then?" asked Applejack. *Twilight hiccups*

"Applejack, I think the soup is working," said Twilight hiccupping again.

"I think you're….*she hiccups*…..right, Twilight," agreed Applejack. *she and Twilight lose 2 more pounds*

"I've almost got my new Super-sonic Rainboom perfected to show my friends. It goes even farther and faster than my normal Rainboom," said Rainbow Dash.

"It doesn't matter how fast you are, you won't outfly me," said Carnage.

"Who's there? I'm tougher than you think I am!" said Rainbow Dash.

"The danger you're in now is tougher than you could ever imagine!" said Carnage. *she laughs evilly*

"Just try and catch me," said Rainbow Dash bravely.

"I'll do much more than that," said Carnage. *Rainbow Dash darts off*

"Catch me if you think you can," taunted Rainbow Dash. *Carnage bolts off too*

"You dare challenge me to a game of speed?" questioned Carnage.

"Dare is my middle name," answered Rainbow Dash with Carnage chasing behind her. *The two of them fly about in the sky at high speed*

"Let's see you handle this," said Carnage. *She split into two ponies*

"There's…..two of you?" questioned Rainbow Dash puzzled.

"Twice as much trouble for you and it's all part of my special talent, like your stupid Sonic Rainboom," replied Carnage.

"Stupid, huh? Well watch and learn," thought Rainbow Dash. *She flies and creates the Sonic Rainboom right into Carnage's hooves*

"Well well, guess you aren't such a hot-shot pony after all are you?" asked Carnage.

"Oh yeah? Well watch me escape," said Rainbow Dash. *She tries flying out but is caught by Carnage's wings and pinned underneath them*

"Just wait until Twilight comes and kicks your sorry butt!" remarked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not worried about that, we've paid her a visit and dropped off a gift for her friends," said Carnage.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"That I'm not giving away and you won't need it where I'm taking you," answered Carnage. *she arrives with Rainbow Dash in Pon-Evil* [In Pon-Evil…]

"You're Nightmare Moon! I'll show ya what I'm capable of!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"You're only capable of joining us and I'm going to see to that. Since we already have an evil version of you, I think it's only best that we put you in your place. Minions, lock her up in the cage! *Carnage and the others take Rainbow Dash down to the dungeon and lock her up, then head back upstairs*

"Well that's two down already," remarked Scar Sting.

"Should we get the others?" asked Painbow Lash.

"If we brought the others and made them join us, we wouldn't have anyone left to bother us except my annoying twin sister Celestia. However, you all need to understand that Twilight Sparkle is no ordinary pony. She has beaten me last time with friendship and all that nonsense. She also is Princess Celestia's student and either action to take Celestia or Twilight's other friends would leave Twilight willing to fight back, making it that much harder to take her down and bring about eternal night. We have a friend of her's though and she wouldn't want to hurt me if it meant hurting her. I think she'll be exactly what we need to bring Twilight Sparkle to us," said Nightmare Moon. [Back in Ponyville…]

"Do we have any idea where Zecora went?" asked Melody.

"Probably in Pon-Evil," replied Twilight.

"Then that might be the place to start," added Applejack.

"We have to save Zecora, it's the least we can do to repay her for helping is return to a normal weight," said Starlight.

"We'll help too, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"I positively agree, we'd help anyone who is a friend of ours," added Pinkie Pie.

"Does this mean you're truly going to leave again?" asked Sweetheart.

"I'm afraid so," answered Twilight.

"Well come on then, everypony, we have a friend to save!" announced Applejack.


	20. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 20

Of Mare and Moon (20)

[Inside Nightmare Moon's Pon-Evil castle…]

"Perhaps we can put our Zecora friend to work?" suggested Nightmare Moon.

"What did you have in mind? Just tell me what to find," said [Zecora].

"We can try to take the one called Applejack. After all, with her on our side, we can use her to catch even the elusive Twilight Sparkle," answered Nightmare Moon.

"I will catch this Applejack. Once I do, I'll bring her back. I'll bring a few potions just in case. It'll be the last of her free days," answered [Zecora].

"Very well, now find her!" ordered Nightmare Moon. *[Zecora] heads off* [Meanwhile back in Ponyville…]

"It's getting' dark out here," said Applejack.

"Well we did start a bit late," stated Twilight.

"How long until we get over there?" asked Melody.

"At this rate, it'll be all night," moaned Clover.

"It won't take that long, I brought Owl Wishes with me," said Twilight.

"Ya'll mean that owl Spike was jealous over?" asked Applejack.

"How long ago did you get an owl?" asked Starlight.

"A few months ago I guess and yes, this is the same owl Spike misunderstood but I think he's gotten over that by now," answered Twilight.

"I thought owls are up at night," protested Bon Bon.

"They are, when else have you heard them?" asked Starlight.

"During the day," answered Bon Bon.

"You're right that owls only come out at night so whatever you heard must've only sounded like an owl, like a morning dove," explained Bright Eyes.

"I **thought** it was a little strange that an owl was up during the day but I guess I don't know as much about birds as you do, Bright Eyes," said Bon Bon.

"It's okay, Bon Bon, I kind of need to learn about birds so I can find out where they live if they're ever in danger," comforted Bright Eyes.

"Sure is taking a long time to get there," remarked Minty.

"You sure that owl has good eyesight, Twilight?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Of course, owls have the best eyesight at night because they're nocturnal," answered Twilight.

"It probably only feels longer because it's dark out," added Starlight.

"We also ain't exactly movin' at a high rate of speed," said Applejack.

"Well it is dark out and who knows what lurks around this place at night," said Twilight.

"W….wh…what's that?" stammered Bon Bon.

"It's got red eyes," said Melody.

"That's never a good sign," said Clover.

"It's coming closer," said Starlight.

"It's…..,"started Melody.

"It's….," repeated Bon Bon.

"What is it?" asked Patch.

"COCKATRICE, RUN!" yelled Twilight running away with the others following. *The cockatrice follows after them*

"What's a cockatrice?" asked Patch.

"It's got a head of a chicken and the body of a snake. Look it in the eyes and you turn to stone," answered Twilight.

"It's chasing us!" wailed Bon Bon.

"How do we beat it, Twilight?" asked Starlight.

"I don't know, I was turned to stone by it, I must not have seen it coming," replied Twilight.

"Then we might as well get used to being stone statues," said Clover.

"This is totally awesome!" said Patch.

"She's kiddin' right? Last I checked, there ain't nothin' awesome 'bout this," said Applejack.

"If only there was a way to beat this thing but I have no idea and we can't beat Nightmare Moon as stone statues!" thought Twilight.

**To be continued…**


	21. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 21

Of Mare and Moon (21)

Previously on Of Mare and Moon…

"Sure is taking a long time to get there," remarked Minty.

"We also ain't exactly movin' at a high rate of speed," said Applejack.

"W….wh…what's that?" stammered Bon Bon.

"It's coming closer," said Starlight.

"It's…..,"started Melody.

"COCKATRICE, RUN!" yelled Twilight running away with the others following. *The cockatrice follows after them*

"It's chasing us!" wailed Bon Bon.

"How do we beat it, Twilight?" asked Starlight.

"If only there was a way to beat this thing but I have no idea and we can't beat Nightmare Moon as stone statues!" thought Twilight.

"I'll handle this, y'all go find a place to hide," said Applejack.

"Applejack, you know less about this than I do, " protested Twilight.

"True but I've handled tougher. How bad can a cockatrice be anyhow? Y'all better high-tail it on outta here, this is gonna be ugly. *the others hide* Alright ya varmint, I'll give ya somethin' to gaze at! *she twirls her rope and throws it around the cockatrice* *The cockatrice screeches back* _I better do this quick without lookin'_ *she ties the rope around the cockatrice's legs but it slips out* Oh no ya don't get back here! *she twirls the rope again* Ya'll ain't getting' away that easily! *She throws the rope once more and again it lands around the cockatrice* One more try! *She ties the rope around the cockatrice successfully*

"Oh no, what have you done?" asked Fluttershy from nearby.

"I've just conquered this here cockatrice," answered Applejack.

"It's still an innocent creature, you shouldn't harm it in any way," replied Fluttershy.

"Innocent? You call turnin' ponies to stone innocent?" questioned Applejack.

"Well I guess it's not totally innocent but it still doesn't deserve what you've done to it, you just need me to show you how to defeat a cockatrice," answered Fluttershy. *She stares hard into the cockatrice's eyes and the cockatrice runs away*

"That's it?" asked Melody.

"Well of course, that's how I beat it last time," replied Fluttershy.

"You've encountered more than one?" asked Starlight.

"Oh yes and last time I found it was in the Everfree forest with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They had gotten out and I had to rescue them. That's also where I found you, Twilight as a stone statue," told Fluttershy.

"I wish I could've gone that adventure, you lucky pony," said Patch.

"Oh no, no, I'm not lucky at all, that was scary for all of us," protested Fluttershy.

"Are you kidding? That sounds like that would've been a blast for me, I live for danger," replied Patch.

"I don't like danger at all. All I think about with danger is the innocent creatures and animals that may get affected by it and that's only after I think of my friends," said Fluttershy.

"I guess that's why I love danger because I have nothing else to fear for except my friends but generally they don't go when I go so I guess I have nothing to fear," pondered Patch.

"That's our Patch, always looking for excitement," said Starlight.

"Well you've got to admit, this **is** pretty exciting. Wandering around in the dark looking for some evil pony is what I dream of," said Patch.

"I prefer being safe at home," stated Clover.

"Being safe at home is certainly one of the best things a pony can do but that requires a bit of knowledge of what all the machines in the house do, or it won't be any safer at home than outside," reminded Bright Eyes.

"Gee, I never thought a pony's house could never not be safe but with my clumsiness I should've known that my house would be the least safe," replied Clover.

"You just have to be a bit more careful about where you're going, Clove," said Patch. *Twilight starts shaking and slowly backing away*

"S-s-snake," stuttered Twilight.

"Oh come on, you're afraid of snakes?" questioned Melody.

"Oh yes, ever since our Winter Wrap-Up Day, Twilight began disliking snakes but I hope she can conquer her fear of them so we can press on," explained Fluttershy.


	22. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 22

Of Mare and Moon (22)

[Inside Nightmare Moon's castle…]

"How do you like my plasma snakes, dear Twilight? I know full well of your snake phobia and have taken every measure to ensure you get your worst fears of them known. I think I'll just have to put some at the entrance to my castle so you stay out. *More plasma snakes appear at the castle entrance* Once you arrive, you'll proceed no further while I on the other hoof take the lead to finally taking you down once and for all!" proclaimed Nightmare Moon. *she laughs evilly* [With Twilight and her gang…]

"Oh please, Twilight, can't you see these aren't even real snakes?" asked Rarity.

"What difference does that make? They're still snakes," quivered Twilight.

"Come on, Twilight, listen to Rarity here. She's tryin' to give y'all the logical explanation you always long for with these here problems and y'all are actin' like a baby filly," scolded Applejack.

"These two are right, Twilight, I did a report on these last year at school, they aren't even snakes, they're just an illusion," said Bright Eyes.

"How can these be an illusion? I can hear and see them with my own eyes and ears," protested Twilight.

"Look, I can pass my hoof right through," said Bright Eyes. *She passes her hoof straight through and back out of the snake*[Back in her castle…]

"Well why don't I make it a bit more real then?" suggested Nightmare Moon. *she turns a dial to increase the hardness of the snakes* [Inside Ponyville…]

"Hey, what the….I can't go through it anymore," said Bright Eyes startled.

"See, I told you they were real," retorted Twilight.

"Somethin' ain't right about these. They just up and hardened like they could hear what we said right then and there but no real snake has that kind of mind," pondered Applejack.

"Can't we pick up the snake?" asked Starlight.

"Well it's worth a try," said Bon Bon.

"I don't like that idea," said Clover.

"It's just a fake snake, Clover, nothing to be scared of," said Patch picking up the snake. *The snake slips out from her hoof and lunges at Twilight*

"Get away, get away, get away!" yelled Twilight. *She runs around in circles with the plasma snake following* [Back in Pon-Evil….]

"Now you're the least of Twilight's worries," said Carnage.

"She'll never hunt you down if her fears continue to keep her down there," added Scar Sting.

"As far as I'm concerned, we've won," said Painbow Lash.

"Provided Twilight stays in this condition, yes we have but we need to be ready to strike back if somehow she is convinced that the snake is indeed fake, which it is," warned Nightmare Moon. [In Ponyville…]

"Twilight, when the hay has runnin' around in circles like that ever gotten anything done?" questioned Applejack,

"It's keeping me away from the snake," answered Twilight.

"What happens when you can't run anymore?" asked Bright Eyes.

"I can just teleport away," replied Twilight.

"Why can't ya just teleport now?" asked Applejack.

"I can't concentrate with these snakes," said Twilight. *Applejack facehoofs*

"Ya'll never let anythin' like this stop ya before, so why now?" asked Applejack.

"Everypony is afraid of something," said Twilight still being chased in circles by the plasma snakes.

"We all know you're smarter than this, Twilight, so please do yourself a favor and actually look at what's chasing you," said Rarity.

"I can't, just **looking** at them gives me the creeps," protested Twilight. *Applejack sighs*

"Guess I'd better show her myself by tying up this snake in the grass," thought Applejack. *She twirls a new rope and successfully gets it hooked on to the snake, pulling it backward, causing Twilight stop and collapse from exhaustion*

"If that snake isn't real, how were you able to capture it?" asked Twilight.

"It was hard enough get the rope around and look, it's been destroyed. No real snake shatters like that," said Applejack.

"I understand completely now, it **was** a fake so now I can take care of the others…..after a nap," said Twilight. *she sleeps*

"Pleasant dreams, sugar cube," said Applejack. *she and the other sleep too*


	23. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 23

Of Mare and Moon (23)

[The next morning in Ponyville…]

"Boy howdy, I feel better than a pot of golden apples," said Applejack waking up.

"You know, Applejack, **some** of us are still tired from last night so could you be a dear and keep it down?" reminded Rarity.

"Sorry, Rarity," said Applejack. *Rarity falls back asleep* [A half-hour later…]

"Sleep does wonders for the eyes, as long as we get it," said Rarity.

"Where are the snakes?" asked Twilight waking up.

"Looks like they left," answered Applejack.

"That doesn't make any sense, we didn't do anything that would cause that," said Twilight.

"Maybe they're like owls and only come out at night," said Patch.

"I guess that could be," pondered Twilight.

"Well I for one am glad they're gone, they were hideous," said Rarity.

"I wasn't exactly a fan of them myself," said Twilight. [In her lair…]

"You little foals, they haven't gone away at all. They're born from me so if I'm a sleep, they return to me at once but now that I'm awake again, they can come and terrorize you once more," said Nightmare Moon. [Back in Ponyville…] *The plasma snakes appear*

"They're back," said Twilight quivering in fear again.

"Well there goes your theory, Patch," said Melody.

"This ain't gonna be good for Twilight," said Applejack.

"Concentrate, Twilight, don't think of the snakes, think of things you enjoy," coerced Bright Eyes.

"Think of your friends," added Starlight.

"My friends?" questioned Twilight somewhat snapping out of her fear.

"Yes, the ones who look out and care about you," said Fluttershy.

"Don't let them distract you. They are not telling the truth," said [Zecora].

"What the hay are you talkin' about, Zecora and how'd ya get here so fast?" asked Applejack.

"That is something I will not say. For ruing her plans you all must pay," replied [Zecora].

"Wait a minute, I don't think that's our Zecora," said Bon Bon.

"Of course it is, she's standing right there," said Melody.

"She means Zecora isn't being herself," explained Bright Eyes.

"From my travels, I present a gift. It is something you'll all enjoy if you get my drift," said [Zecora].

"I sure hope it'll make these snakes go away," said Twilight rushing over.

"It'll do more than that. It's in this sack," said [Zecora].

"Hold your hooves there, Twilight, I think Zecora here has gone out of her zebra mind," said Applejack.

"You misunderstand, I'm doing fine. Once you take this, you'll all be mine," thought [Zecora].

"I do **not** want to be afraid of snakes, Applejack so I have to see what Zecora has for me," said Twilight.

"Allow me to hand over a special dish. You can have as much as you wish," said [Zecora].

"We ain't hungry, Zecora," protested Applejack. *Their stomachs growl*

"So I can tell you are hungry. It is my latest soup in case you are wondering," noted [Zecora] [In her lair again…]

"So I see Zecora is doing well thus far and has convinced my greatest enemy that her fear of snakes will be gone. What she's really getting is a potion of the Poison Joke, one that's a bit more powerful than her last encounter," said Nightmare Moon.

"Once her magic is completely neutralized, they'll have no chance at stopping us," agreed Painbow Lash.

"We're only moments away from succeeding with our plan," grinned Carnage.

"How are they skinny again?" questioned Scar Sting.

"That doesn't matter anymore once Twilight becomes ours," replied Nightmare Moon. [In Ponyville again…]

"Thank you so much, Zecora," said Twilight taking the sack.

"You are most welcome. It comes from Belgium. Now if you'll excuse me I must go. It was fun while I was here, though," replied [Zecora].

"Whoa there, Zecora, y'all need to answer a few questions here. Just what they hay is goin' on with you? and are you workin' for Nightmare Moon?

"Whether I do or not, you can't stop her. Try and her greatest wrath will occur," answered [Zecora].

**To be continued…**


	24. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 24

Of Mare and Moon (24)

Previously on Of Mare and Moon…

"Where are the snakes?" asked Twilight waking up.

"Looks like they left," answered Applejack.

"They're back," said Twilight quivering in fear again.

"Concentrate, Twilight, don't think of the snakes, think of things you enjoy," coerced Bright Eyes.

"Think of your friends," added Starlight.

"Don't let them distract you. They are not telling the truth," said [Zecora].

"Whoa there, Zecora, y'all need to answer a few questions here. Just what they hay is goin' on with you? and are you workin' for Nightmare Moon?

"Whether I do or not, you can't stop her. Try and her greatest wrath will occur," answered [Zecora].

"We can handle anything she throws at us," said Patch. *[Zecora] walks away*

"Time to find out what this stuff is," said Twilight.

"Do you even have any idea what's in that?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Well if it's from Zecora, it must be helpful," said Twilight.

"Twilight, ya know Zecora ain't on our side no more, right?"questioned Applejack.

"What are you talking about? She gave us this gift to help my conquer my snake phobia," protested Twilight.

"I think for once you're being illogical, Twilight," said Rarity.

"Wait a minute, how is what you just said logical?" asked Twilight.

"Listen, sugar cube. Zecora's gone berserk right before your eyes and y'all haven't even acknowledged that one bit," said Applejack.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? If Zecora is evil, why hasn't she shown any signs of it?" questioned Twilight.

"Twilight dear, Zecora showed all the signs of her evil, didn't you even look at her eyes? They were NOT her normal colors," said Rarity.

"I guess I was too busy with the snakes to even look," said Twilight.

"Alright, now you're startin' to think like your old self, Twilight," said Applejack.

"Are you guys saying that Zecora's gift isn't a gift at all and is really a trick?" asked Twilight.

"We know somethin' ain't right with Zecora but we can't say for sure that this is a trick," replied Applejack.

"That **would** make sense after all though," said Melody.

"If that's true, then it'd be a good bet that she **is** working for Nightmare Moon. Are those supposed to be snakes?" postulated Twilight.

"Well I guess Nightmare Moon probably made them herself but yeah, that's pretty much what we think and you thought they were," said Rarity.

"How could I have been so foolish to think they were real snakes? I've got a whole encyclopedia on snakes of all kinds and these aren't in there at all. So either the encyclopedia is outdated or these aren't real snakes," said Twilight.

"I ain't never heard of blue snakes," said Applejack.

"It's kind of how we found out earlier when I put my hoof through one of them. I can't do that on a real snake unless I'm a ghost but there's no such thing as ghosts," said Bright Eyes.

"If Nightmare Moon created these, why would she?" asked Starlight.

"Probably to scare us, or in this case me since I was the only one running around in circles," concluded Twilight.

"Now I think we have all the reason to take out Nightmare Moon once and for all," said Bright Eyes.

"If we want any sleep ever again, we'll have to take care of her tonight. The last thing we want to do is have her bring eternal night while we're sleeping," said Twilight.

"Though we can't fight Nightmare Moon if we're tired anyway," said Melody.

"I could try to put a spell on all of us such that we'll be awake for the night but that would mean we'd be too tired to go anywhere the next day and we could be at the mercy of Nightmare Moon," said Twilight.

"That ain't goin' to do us no good so why not hit the hay and take her on tomorrow?" suggested Applejack.

"I think you read our minds," said Bright Eyes.

"Absolutely, none of you want a cranky Rarity, do we? Not even **I** want that," said Rarity.

"Nightmare Moon, watch out. We're defeating you tomorrow!" thought Twilight.


	25. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 25

Of Mare and Moon (25)

[With Twilight and her gang…]

"Rise and shine, y'all we have a big day ahead of us," announced Applejack.

"What time is it?" asked Twilight.

"We don't have time for that, we have to high-tail it over to Pon-Evil and save Zecora," snapped Applejack. *The others wake up*

"Awesome, let's get moving already," said Patch.

"You woke me up from my dream with the Cleveland Bays," said Melody.

"Who the hay are the Cleveland Bays?" asked Applejack.

"They're my all-time favorite rock band," said Melody.

"Clover once got tickets to go see them but since only two of us could go, we decided to stay home and watch the concert on TV," said Bright Eyes.

"It was much better watching it with friends than taking only one to see it live," said Clover.

"Come on, ya'll we've got a zebra and Ponyville to save," said Applejack. *They head off* [In Pon-Evil…]

"So they're coming back over here to save you and defeat me are they? Well, Zecora, I trust you can give them a warm welcome back?" asked Nightmare Moon.

"A welcome as warm as winter's chill. We'll defeat these ponies of Ponyville," answered [Zecora].

"As for me, I'll make sure to bring about eternal night by using my Element of Mayhem to push the moon in front of the sun and keep it there, even if it means having it move with the sun as it rises! My sister won't be able to rise the sun if the moon is permanently in the way and Twilight will fall at the hooves of my superior plan!" stated Nightmare Moon. *She laughs evilly*

"Here they come now," said Scar Sting. [On the castle ground floor…]

"Nightmare Moon, come on out, we're here to take you down once and for all!" ordered Twilight.

"So you decided to come here once more. Too bad there will be no encore," said [Zecora]. *The door closes behind and locks*

"We ain't leavin' without you being returned to normal and Nightmare Moon defeated," protested Applejack.

"You foals wish to fight? You must understand that we'll be the winners by tonight," replied [Zecora].

"There's too much at stake for us to lose but you all have nothing to gain," said Twilight.

"When we win, we'll have everything to gain. Your loss will give you nothing but suffering and pain," remarked [Zecora].

"As if we plan on losin' to y'all," said Applejack.

"Yeah, bring it on!" said Patch.

"We're not scared of you," said Melody.

"I am," said Clover.

"That's alright, Clover, we'll take care of things here," said Bright Eyes.

"I will be out of this as well, I am **not** getting this delicate mane dirty," said Rarity. *She sits next to Clover*

"It matters not who I face. I will put you all in your place," stated [Zecora].

"Why not have a go at us then?" suggested Applejack.

"I will, since you asked. Prepare to have your hopes dashed!" announced [Zecora]

"Time for a special spell. Everypony, join forces," said Twilight. *The others except Rarity and Clover join Twilight*

"No spell for you, only our victory will do!" proclaimed [Zecora]. *She launches a spell of her own*

"Ready…..," started Twilight. *She and the others begin glowing*

"….aim…," continued Applejack. *Twilight's glow gets stronger*

"FIRE!" said Applejack and Twilight together. *Twilight launches a spell back at [Zecora] and it manages to return Zecora to normal*

"What am I doing here? Is that laughter coming into my ears?" questioned Zecora.

"It worked!" said Twilight.

"Yeehaw! You're back to normal, Zecora!" shouted Applejack with joy.

"Now you can help us take down Nightmare Moon and save Ponyville, Zecora," said Twilight.

"You won't even be able to save yourself! You foals may have returned Zecora to normal but if you wish to harm me, you'll have to harm your friend!" said Nightmare Moon coming down the stairs.

**To be continued…**


	26. MLP Tales Movie: Of Mare and Moon Pt 26

Of Mare and Moon (26)

Previously on Of Mare and Moon…

"You foals wish to fight? You must understand that we'll be the winners by tonight," replied [Zecora].

"There's too much at stake for us to lose but you all have nothing to gain," said Twilight.

"When we win, we'll have everything to gain. Your loss will give you nothing but suffering and pain," remarked [Zecora].

"Time for a special spell. Everypony, join forces," said Twilight. *The others except Rarity and Clover join Twilight*

"FIRE!" said Applejack and Twilight together. *Twilight launches a spell back at [Zecora] and it manages to return Zecora to normal*

"Now you can help us take down Nightmare Moon and save Ponyville, Zecora," said Twilight.

"You won't even be able to save yourself! You foals may have returned Zecora to normal but if you wish to harm me, you'll have to harm your friend!" said Nightmare Moon coming down the stairs.

"Who the hay are you talking about?" asked Applejack.

"I'm glad you asked because she's right here with us. Minions, bring her in!" replied Nightmare Moon. *The ponies bring her up from the dungeon and Rainbow Dash makes muffled noises*

"Untie her now or face severe consequences!" demanded Twilight.

"You think I'll be scared of you feeble demand when I can make you do anything I want simply by putting your friend in harm's way?" questioned Nightmare Moon.

"Problem is y'all can't stop both of us," said Applejack.

"Did you think I did this alone? Remember that virus that occurred on your computers? My minions did that as a distraction and it worked perfectly," explained Nightmare Moon.

"Why isn't that a surprise?" asked Melody.

"Let's take her down, Twilight!" said Applejack. *She and Twilight use their tools but Nightmare Moon uses Rainbow Dash as a shield*

"Oh no you don't, here we come!" yelled Patch. *She and her friends charge and knock Rainbow Dash's cage free, causing it to break open*

"After them, you foals!" demanded Nightmare Moon. *Her minions attack but Twilight uses a magic spell to turn them into ice sculptures*

"Now they can chill out," said Rainbow Dash.

"Neither of you are a match for me and it's time you get a reminder as to why!" said Nightmare Moon. *She throws her Element of Mayhem but Twilight and all her friends deflect the orb and it shatters on the floor*

"The only reminder y'all be getting' is why we're the Elements of Harmony," said Applejack.

"I'll gain control of your minds with my own magic!" protested Nightmare Moon. *She uses her horn to create magic and launches it at Twilight Sparkle, who in turn counters with her own magic and pushes back*

"You'll….never…win," grunted Twilight. *Her power increases and Nightmare Moon disappears*

"Not again! You foals haven't seen the last of me!" yelled Nightmare Moon. *Her minions disappear*

"We did it, Twilight," said Applejack.

"As a team," added the Tales gang.

"That's very true. Had it not been for all of you agreeing, we wouldn't have had enough power to save Rainbow Dash, Zecora and take down Nightmare Moon," said Twilight. *Princess Celestia appears*

"Why Twilight Sparkle, I can see that Nightmare Moon has been vanquished once again, something that can only be achieved by you and your friends," said Celestia.

"I definitely owe all my thanks to my current friends and my new ones too because their efforts gave me enough magic to bring an end to Nightmare Moon," replied Twilight.

"We were glad to help, after all, Ponyville belongs to everyone," said Bright Eyes.

"Everypony too," said Applejack. *Everyone laughs*

"So, learn anything from your adventure this time, my faithful student?" asked Celestia.

"Absolutely, princess. I've learned that friends are there for you no matter what obstacle you face and even though some ponies may look different from you, you can't just assume that they aren't going to be friendly like the friends you already know. Plus, you can't just assume that whatever you think will happen is how it will actually happen later on," said Twilight.

"I'm very proud of you, Twilight. You've improved so much since our first encounter and I look forward to hearing about the coming lesions you learn in the days ahead," said Celestia.

"Well come on, everypony, let's go celebrate back home," said Applejack. *The gang race off*


End file.
